


The One Thing You Can’t Destroy

by DemLunzel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, But only bc character growth, F/M, GORE TW PLZ BE MINDFUL, Hanahaki Disease (With a little twist), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, OOC Demencia, She was abused by Flug as an experiment, The heroes and government are extremely selfish, There is a bit of of sexual content, This is pretty intense at times and I apologize in advance, Tis quality tho, Torture, Yet in the pilot she protected him and 5.0.5 from a hero, it’s not too graphic but should that take a different turn I will change the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: There were a lot of horrors villains went through. Especially under the watch of Lord Black Hat.However there was one soul that remained stronger than the rest





	1. Song Of Tired Souls

The air was damp and cold. 

It was nothing new. It didn’t bother Demencia really. It wouldn’t deter anyone if your brain had been scrambled beyond all reason. 

Her hair was an utter mess, green ponytail fluffed up and the sides of her red bangs perked up to look like devil horns. 

Normally, the hybrid would giggle insanely and talk to herself until she was exhausted. On other nights, Flug just sedated her.

And then there were rare nights like this one.

She wanted something..what was it?? Think Dem Dem, think.. Black Hat? Well of course! She’s always wanted Black Hat! But..there was also something else that tugged at her..why? Demencia frowned as she continued to ponder. Her mind seemed to scream at her, telling her there was no point in trying to figure this out. It was impossible. 

Loud deafening noises seemed to overtake her, vision getting blurry as she began to writhe in pain. This always happened when she tried to think..

“H..h..” The hybrid struggled, trying to spit out the word that was just barely still comprehensive. “Home.....” Demencia’s mismatched eyes widened in shock when the word finally came out. “..home...” She repeated, as if tasting the word. “I want...a..home?”

That didn’t make sense, she already had a home! Not to mention steal one if she so pleased! She giggled sinisterly at that thought.

Home had to mean something else. What else could home even mean??

She could feel words on the tip of her tongue as she kept digging through her mind painfully.

Demencia seemed to freeze when she made sense of said words.

Her voice slowly, hesitantly started to slip through her lips..but instead of an insane laugh, a scream or battle cry..it sounded..oddly angelic..A song

“Look around, Look around  
Look how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Look around  
Look around  
Look at where I am  
Look at where I started  
The fact that I’m alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive  
That would be enough”

Black Hat grumbled as he closed his paper, he had been trying to read until a voice started to float through the halls. It was inconrhensible, and he bared his mint-tinged fangs.  
“What bloody idiot has the nerve..”

He suddenly froze when he started to clearly hear the voice.

“I don’t pretend to know  
The challenges they’re facing  
The worlds I keep creating and erasing in my mind  
But I’m not afraid  
I know who we are  
So long as I last ‘till the end of the day  
That would be enough”

Black Hat quirked a brow when he noticed the sound coming from Demencia’s cell. There was no way it could possibly be her. He heard her sing. It was hardly that hypnotizing. Perhaps a radio had been left on somewhere?

“I don’t need a legacy  
I don’t need money”

The eldritch frowned as the voice was, in fact, coming from the very room where his assassin was kept.  
With a sigh, he shifted into a shadowy form and slithered in, remaining hidden in the darkness.  
Though Black Hat found himself struggling with not revealing himself when he saw it actually was Demencia’s voice.

“If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart  
Oh let me be a part of the narrative  
Of the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter  
Where you decide to stay  
And that would be enough  
And I could be enough  
We could be enough  
That would be enough..”

The hybrid sighed, shifting a little in her straight jacket and looked down.  
“Home...” She repeated, her expression suddenly softened with she realized what it meant. “Family..”  
Family. She wanted a family. To be loved... That was why she kept trying to impress Black Hat so much..wasn’t it?  
Demencia shook her head, her usual insane laughter returning. It was condescending, mocking...and for once, not directed at anyone but herself.  
Tears flodded down her cheeks as she laughed, staining the straight-jacket she was in but the hybrid could care less.

Black Hat couldn’t seem to process what he was seeing. It was impossible for any human to have any sensible emotions after the experiments that had been performed on her. Somehow she fought through it..  
The eldritch slithered back out without a word, making sure he wasn’t seen.

————————

The next morning Demencia appeared to act like her usual self; that insane, hero hating girl.

Black Hat found himself reading the same page of his paper over and over again, unable to focus.  
“GRAAH!!” He tore it in half before it went up in flames.

To suddenly come to the realization that a human had been so strong as to surivive not only horrifying experiments but him as well? Even to the point where she would constantly pester him with little to no fear?

She was unique—a challenge that Black Hat had yet to decode.

He needed to hear that voice again.

He had to know the real Demencia.


	2. Rise Of The Insane

Demencia stood in front of Black Hat’s desk.  
Bruises and cuts decorated her arms.  
Of course, under any other circumstances they would have healed by now.  
A couple of days ago she had gotten back from a fight with the infamous Golden Heart.  
Needless to say, she was nearly torn a new one, what with Flug and 5.0.5 constantly tripping her up.  
It was hard for her wounds to heal when they kept being agitated by the straight jacket that was forced onto her every night.

Black Hat didn’t bother looking up from his paper, seemingly unperturbed by her presence.  
It was rather stupid of the hybrid to actually come to his office on her own accord, but then again this wasn’t the first time  
Clearly.

“I want to sleep in an actual bed.” Demencia’s voice suddenly said, flat and simple.

Normally when people spoke to the eldritch, their voices were filled with fear, trembling beyond comprehension.

That was not the case when it came to the girl standing in front of him.  
However what truly surprised Black Hat, for once in quite some time, was that there wasn’t even a hint of a lovestruck swoon from her.  
No attempts at flirtation, no ridiculous poses to try and arouse him.  
Although—there was something that made him reel back.  
Anger.  
He heard anger.  
“Excuse me?” The eldritch lowered his paper, glaring daggers at her.

Demencia took in a shaky breath, as if gathering her courage before speaking once more.  
“I want to sleep in an actual bed.” She repeated firmly.  
The hybrid brought up no arguments in her favor, no reason as to why she wished for this sudden change.

Black Hat growled, “You are in no need for some goddamn bed.”  
He looked right back down to continue reading.

Suddenly, the paper was torn from his grip, Demencia slammed her hands down onto his desk.  
It shook a little, a few objects and papers nearly falling off.  
“I want a fucking bed.” She repeated, more vulgar this time.

Black Hat unsheathed his claws as he slowly stood up, allowing his body to shift and distort.  
He bared his mint tinged fangs, his visible eye showing nothing but sheer rage.  
Buzzsaws, monstrous limbs and tentacles suddenly ripped through his flesh with a sickening sound.  
His jaw split in three, opening up to the point where you could see his inner throat.  
Which, surprise surprise, developed several more teeth and gleaming red eyes.  
Appendages soon extended from his mouth, including more weapons and tentacles of all sorts.  
His outer body was covered in several eyes, matching the original ones in terms of emotion.  
Numerous mouths appeared on his body as well as spindly appendages.  
“WHY YOU LITTLE.....” His voice was distorted, reverberating throughout the entire manor.

Suddenly, Flug’s body appeared in the office.  
His bones rearranging led for a disgusting and painful sight, until finally he was back in one piece.

Black Hat had summoned him.

5.0.5 ran into the lab, utterly concerned for his surrogate father.  
“BAW!!”

Demencia stood her ground, “I’m not going to sleep in a straight-jacket again.”

“FLUG!! SHE IS YOUR EXPERIMENT, KEEP HER UNDER CONTROL!!!” Black Hat snarled, turning his terrifying glare to the scientist.

“Y-yes sir!!” Flug weakly walked over, trying to drag Dem away from his boss’ desk.

“No.” The hybrid fought him off, her voice strong.

“All of you are pathetic” Black Hat looked down at them, his voice sending chills up everyone’s spines.

Flug glared at the hybrid next to him, “When I get you back to your cell I’m going to make sure you become the fucking obedient weapon you were meant to be” He hissed quietly.

“Baaw!” 5.0.5 quickly objected.

The scientist turned to his son, “No 5.0.5. Sit back down.”

Demencia’s eyes widened, remembering the pain of the needles and surgery equipment, the wires piercing into her back as her DNA had agonizingly mutated. Trapped in a tube with no way out.  
The sclera of her reptilian eye suddenly started to turn into a shade of lime green. The pupil narrowed, becoming almost a sharp vertical line.  
The iris of the other seemed to have a shining, golden glow, the pupil becoming reptilian as well.  
“THAT’S IT!!”  
She screamed, causing everyone around her to freeze. The hybrid never used a tone like that before..  
She looked at Black Hat and Flug as she spoke, “YOU GUYS ACT LIKE YOU’RE ALL HIGH AND FUCKING MIGHTY, BUT GUESS WHAT, ASSHOLES?! THAT. ISN’T. TRUE!!”

Black Hat’s eyes widened in anger and offense, “exCUSE ME?!”

Flug’s glare seemed to grow more deadly, “Demencia I swear, I’m going to bring out the paralyzing serum—“

“I’M NOT YOUR ASYLUM PATIENT!!! I’M  
NOT YOUR TOOL!! AND THERE’S A FUCKIN DIFFERENCE BETWEEN STRENGTH AND POWER!!” Demencia snarled.

Silence.

Black Hat started to laugh, returning to his usual form. “HAH! Really now?” He doubled over a bit, regaining his composure from Demencia’s bold statement.  
“Amuse me.”

Dem narrowed her eyes at him as she began to speak, her angry tone never wavering.  
“You never had a challenge in your whole life. To you, villainy and getting everything you’ve ever wanted is like what breathing is to the average human”

Black Hat’s usual fang baring grin was spread across his face, oh, his ego never failed to disappoint.  
The next thing she said, however, suddenly turned his amusement into shock.

“And that makes you weak. Because everything was practically handed to you on a silver platter”  
The hybrid hissed.

Black Hat quirked a brow at this, he could easily kill her and hire another assassin, one who truly knew how to be obedient...  
But, he supposed, he could keep listening to whatever bullshit she was spewing at him. Just for a good laugh.

Demencia’s voice got louder and more rage-induced and even a bit...broken, “You never had to face any pain, any challenges or misery. It’s like you were on the easiest level of life!! You’re the weakest player!! But me? And the bear over there? We have to take on the most tough and painful shit every single damn DAY! BUT WE STILL GET SHIT DONE!!!! 5.0.5 CLEANS THE MANOR, AND I TAKE CARE OF ANY HEROES!!! BUT ALL *YOU* AND *FLUG* SEEM TO DO, IS SCOLD US LIKE WE AREN’T ENOUGH! LIKE WE’RE OBJECTS!!” She turned to look at Flug, “5.0.5 IS YOUR FUCKING SON!! AND HE TAKES SO MUCH BULLSHIT! JUST! FOR! YOU! HE GOT TURNED INSIDE OUT! HE KEEPS YOU FROM OVERWORKING YOURSELF! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! WAVE IT OFF LIKE IT’S NOTHING!!”  
The hybrid was in a complete rage now, “NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!!! IF YOU WANT VALIDATION SO FUCKING BAD, HOW ABOUT YOU TREAT YOUR DAMN SON NICELY AND GET THAT VALIDATION FROM *HIM*!”  
She pointed to the bear, who had waddled up next to her.

Flug’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he backed up a bit in disbelief.

“YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING GLAD I DON’T TORTURE YOU FOR FUN!!” She growled at the scientist, “WHY DO YOU THINK I MAKE IT SO EASY FOR YOU TO PUT ME INTO MY CELL?! WHY DO YOU THINK I STOPPED FIGHTING BACK?! WHY DO YOU THINK I PROTECTED YOU AND 5.0.5 FROM THOSE HEROES?!?! YOU’RE LIKE A BIG BROTHER TO ME YOU DUMB CUNT!! BUT APPARENTLY ALL I AM TO YOU IS JUST ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING EXPERIMENT!!!!!”  
Demencia looked back to Black Hat.  
“WE CAN GO THROUGH THE OBSTACLES LIFE THROWS AT US WHEN YOU’VE NEVER HAD ANY IN YOUR LIFE!! WE CAN HANDLE PAIN WHEN YOU’VE NEVER FELT IT!! WE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH ALL OF THAT SHIT!!!”  
The hybrid’s voice suddenly became deathly calm.  
“So answer me this.”  
Demencia looked at Black Hat right in the eye.  
“If you had to face the same challenges.....  
Could you handle what me and the bear can?”

Black Hat felt his jaw go slack.  
Never.. NEVER had ANYONE in all of existence, no matter the era, had ever spoken to him like this..  
The eldritch would have threatened Demencia with her life, have Flug torture her and perhaps join in on said torture himself.  
But no words came out of his mouth.

Flug seemed to be utterly paralyzed, still trying to process everything Demencia had just slapped him in the face with.

The hybrid only glared with a look that alone seemed like it would have killed everyone in the room.  
She all too calmly turned on her heel, took 5.0.5 by the paw almost..protectively, and left.  
The doors slammed shut.

Two minutes passed. And only then did Black Hat finally manage to recover enough to ask one question.  
“Flug?”  
He didn’t bother to wait for a response, knowing the scientist would be too fearful.  
“What the bloody hell just happened?!”


	3. Consequences

Demencia grunted as she was shoved into a confinement chamber, gritting her teeth.

Flug had taken note of how her eyes hadn’t changed back since her outburst. It was likely that whatever happened to them was permanent.  
“You shouldn’t have spoken back to Lord Black Hat”  
The scientist snarled, his goggles shining with a light that wasn’t there.

“I would have done it again...” Dem suddenly hissed in pain when a needle plunged into her arm. Several more lowered themselves from the top of the chamber, piercing her skin.

Flug went over to a control panel, typing in a few commands and then...

“AAAGGGH!!!” The hybrid cried out in pain as electricity suddenly jolted through her body.  
It felt as if she was being burned from the inside out.

Flug pushed a lever and the voltage increased, a sadistic smile was almost visible from underneath his bag.

She kept crying out, pleading for him to stop. To end the pain.

It seemed as if it would never end.

Eventually the scientist turned off the machine, “Hatbot Sentinel. Take her to her cell”

A large robot came forward, dragging Demencia by the arm. It led her to a dark, foreboding room.  
Another, smaller hatbot seemed to be controlling the cell’s functions, allowing it to open.

The hybrid was cruelly tossed inside.

“Ugh...” Dem tried to lift herself off the ground, only to tremble and fall.  
“Stupid...fucking....nerd....”  
Something told her she was going to be here for a while.

—————————————

“Arooooo...” 5.0.5 snuggled with his pile of plushies, picking up a certain puppet.  
Demencia was truly in pain, wasn’t she? Why else would her mood shift so quickly?  
To punish her seemed wrong to the bear...  
“Bwarrrr!”

Flug sighed, trying to measure out a few compounds for his latest project.  
It was meant to be a serum that would force anyone to reveal only the honest truth.  
It would be incredibly useful for interrogations, and hopefully, would keep Black Hat from murdering him for the time being...  
“I’m sorry 5.0.5 but we can’t have her angering the most dangerous being in all existence! What do you think would’ve happened to us if she didn’t stop?”

“BAW!” The bear huffed, sitting up cutely as he started to frantically gesture to the Demencia puppet. He had to convince him this was wrong.

Flug shook his head, “Please pachonito, I need to work”

That made 5.0.5 pause and pout a little. With a shake of his head, he curled up, trying to take a nap.

Once the scientist stabilized the serum he had been working on, he stood up from his desk and stretched.  
Perhaps now would be a good time for that three second break...

Flug suddenly inhaled sharply, his bones snapping and cracking.  
His body began to roll into a ball until he disappeared from the room.

Upon reappearing, his organs were painfully forced back into place.  
He already knew to bow and show his respect for the god-like being before him.  
“L-Lord Black Hat, sir?”

“Has Demencia learned her lesson?” The eldritch asked flatly, gazing out his red tinted window.

“Well...she definitely stopped fighting back!” Flug tried his best to sound confident, but doubt clearly seeped through.

Black Hat’s head turned a hundred and eighty degrees to face his subordinate. There was a forced smile on his face, but his eyes revealed his rage.  
“Really now?” He growled.

Flug gulped, “Did I forget to mention I’ve completed a new serum for the catalog...?” 

“You have five minutes to impress me” The eldritch’s reflection suddenly grew more monstrous as a warning.

Flug nodded quickly, he really needed to get Demencia unquestionably obedient again lest he wanted to die...

————————

Demencia winced a little as light suddenly shone down on her.  
She knew what that meant, so the hybrid didn’t bother to move as the floor slowly rose.

“Dumbmencia.” Flug acknowledged coldly.

She barely had just enough energy to send a glare the scientist’s way.

Flug easily ignored it, “We’ve gotten a new mission. The target is Starblaze from district seven”, He narrowed his eyes at her, “I hope you’ll know to follow orders this time around”

Dem only looked at him with a bitter expression.

He didn’t know it was possible, but something told Flug that missions now were going to be even more difficult than before.

———————

An aircraft flew away from Hat Island, Flug in the pilot’s seat as usual.

“Alright, so I’ve gotten all the information we need to take this hero out” The scientist looked over to Demencia, expecting her to ask something about Black Hat and the villain he was currently with.

Dem scrolled through instagrim, noticeably ignoring the Black Hat posts and remained utterly silent.

Flug sighed at that, shaking his head.

Like most districts, there was a large statue of the hero protecting it.

The aircraft landed on it’s head, leaving the scientist tempted to make the pun he always did.

“Bwa!” 5.0.5 quickly undid his seatbelt and he, Flug, and Demencia, were soon on the ground.

Flug frowned a bit as he noticed the several cameras on the streets, “This hero is stated to  
be more ruthless than the other—“

Before he could finish his sentence, the scientist let out a yelp as he was suddenly hit so hard he flew back into a wall.

Demencia’s eyes widened as she looked over to the hero that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He was the usual overly muscular type, whom oddly enough had what appeared to be robotic arms.

5.0.5 quickly ran over to his surrogate father, panicking when he saw he was unconscious.  
“BAW!!!!” He shook Flug in a fruitless attempt to try and wake him up.

Starblaze was quick to send a blast Dem’s way, a scowl on his face.

The hybrid leapt up to avoid it and tackled him to the ground.

Starblaze grunted, sending her a poisonous look before kicking her off. He immediately got up, sending an electric current through the ground.

Demencia screamed, unable to move out of the way in time.

The hero grinned all too sinisterly at this and sprinted towards her, one of his arms powering up before punching her harshly in the ribs.

Dem was sent crashing through a window and she hissed in pain. She could feel her broken ribs and the cuts the glass had so graciously given her. The hybrid got back on her feet to keep fighting, only to find Starblaze long gone.  
“Dammit...” She sighed and began to take out the glass shards from her flesh, thankful that her regenerative abilities would heal her soon.

—————

“YOU’RE ALL INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE INGRATES!” Black Hat snarled, several mouths and eyes forming all over his body. He grew in size as green flames trapped them all. The heat was unbearable even from a great distance.  
His voice suddenly became distorted and otherworldly, “NƠ̶T҉ O̶ŅL͞Y ҉̸̢ḐI̶̛D́ Y͠O͜͡U̡͟ ͢͢L͘E͘͝T Ą̛̕ H́Ȩ̴R͟͢Ò̷ ̸̡̀D̕EF̧EA̶͘T͟ ̡͞Y͏O͞U̢͟͜, ͘B͜U̷҉T҉̵͟ ̷̡H̴Ę͜͞ ͠D̕I̡Ḑ̸ ̶̴S҉O̵ ͏F͢AS̴̸͘T̵ER̢ ̢̧͢T͏H̕A̶̵͢N͠҉ ̕Ḩ̢́Ȩ̸͞ ̀͜͠H̸̀A̴̡҉D̸͟ ҉̢W҉͟I̕͞T͠H̀͝͏ ̕͏͟A̢̨͜Ǹ̶Y̛͞ ̧͘O̢͏̡T̵͘͜HE̶̕R ̕O͘҉PP̵̛Ơ͝NE̕͘͡N͢T̛͟!!͟҉̸!̵̧ D̶̀O ̛Y͢҉O҉̛Ư̴ ̴͘H̨A̷V̵̨E͘ A̷̡̕N͏҉Y ̡́͝I͘͘D̡E̷͝A̸̛ ̷̡̧H͏͟O͘͞W̨͜ ́͠M̕A̴̧ŃY͜ ̀͠͠M̛͘͢E̡͢M҉OR̵̢I̶̷̧E͟͢͟S̀͜ I̕͢ ̴̢͞H͟ĄD͢҉ ҉TO ̸͡E͠҉̡R͜A͜͜S̷͟͡E͞!?̴͘͞ ̧̧I ́̀͢H͞A̢Ḑ̶ ̶TO̡ ̸̨Ḱ̵IL̷͢L̨ ͜͡͞À̢ ̀W̡͡Ȩ̡LL̴̡͜ ͝P̨̕A̕͟Y̶̧͜I͡҉N̕͡G ̨̨̀C̴U̷͡ST̷̨O͜͢M̕͞E҉Ŕ̵ ̧̡͠B̴E͝C̶AU̡S͞͠E͏ OF ̢͝YO̴̧Ų́̕ ̢͘͢F̨̕͢Ò͘͝Ǫ̧L͟S͘”  
His very being glitched, doing sudden, alarming movements. 

5.0.5 backed away in terror, shaking so much he tripped over his paws.

Flug had run over to the bear, hugging him in both fear and the little hope it would help calm him.

“H́͠O҉͟W̸ ̷͢I̕S͟͞ ͠͞I͘T͢ ̀͡PÓ̶͡S͠S̀̕IB̢L̷̷͟E̢ ̵T͏H̨́A͟T̡͞ ̸YO̡͠U̵ ̵T̀͘H̶͠RE͜͢E̶̸͡ ̵̸C̸̵A̴͝N͘͏͠ ̧ĆOMM̨͞Į̕T҉͞ ̷S̢̡U̡C̵̀H̡ ̀B͟͟L҉͘AS̡͝P҉̵́H̵̀E̷M̵Y҉̵?̴̢!̛͜ ͞͡I̴͠T̸͠͝ ̧̡̛W͏A͏̧͡S͟͝ ̛͟A̴ ̴̨́S̡I͏̸M̛P̧̛̀LE͜ ̴F̵UC̵͢͞K̛͡͞Ì̢̕N͘͟G̨ ͟J͘͢Ò͏B̢͘!̸͝!̛͝!҉ ̕͝I’̸̸͞V̶E̵͟ ̨̧A̸B͏S̕͜͠O̷L͜U͝T̸͘ȨL̴̡Y̵͢͜ ̡͟HA̶̴Ḑ I̧̨T͞ ̸W͜͠I̵͝T̨H ̵Y̸͡͠Ó͟U҉̛ ͟ ̴̡͟I̴ D͟ ͜͜I͘ ̨́Ǫ ̨҉T̢ ̀̕S͜ !҉͟ ͞!̷̷̶ ̡̨͠!̷͟ ̷!͏”  
Black Hat had unsheathed his claws, and as he spat out that last word he swiped at them in his blind rage.

Demencia screamed and fell to the ground, three deep claw wounds on her side.  
Pure darkness seemed to ooze from them as her cut healed.

The fire slowly disappeared as the eldritch returned to his usual form. He seemed calmer, though was still considerably angry.

Dem shakily stood up, gritting her teeth as she sent a look of pure hatred towards Black Hat.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks before she could stop them, and despite her weakened state, quickly left the large office.

There was no slam. No screaming nor arguing from her. It was silent. It had been so ever since her outburst.

Somehow Black Hat found that even more off-putting. He groaned and rubbed his temples, sitting back down on his throne-like seat. No matter, he had far too many clients to worry about in order to make up for the money they had just lost.

It was fine.

Right?


	4. Ignorance is bliss

Demencia placed on hand on her side, where her newly gifted wound once was.  
It had healed by now, but that didn’t stop the strange aching sensation she felt.

“Dumbencia” Flug called over, not bothering to look up from his tablet as he tossed her some remains of heroes.  
“Your meal”

The hybrid looked down at the disembodied limbs and bloody organs offered to her.  
She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
Gagging, she quickly covered her mouth and ran out of the lab.

Dem just barely managed to hold herself back from vomiting before she barged into one of the manor’s bathrooms.  
Honestly, the humorous fact that even the restrooms in the manor were elegant, did little to bring any ease or laughter to her right now.

Demencia panted as she looked up into the mirror. This never happened before...she had always salivated gleefully at the sight of dead meat.  
This all started when she finally managed to remember that word...  
“Home...” She repeated. It had unearthed a part of her she was completely unaware of.

It didn’t make any sense. The hybrid always felt content before, at least, for as long as she could remember....right?

Whatever the reason behind this sudden shock of negativity, Demencia knew that she wished she hadn’t bothered to care for a ‘home’ in the first place.

Dem frowned, finally feeling like she had emptied her stomach. Wonderful, now she was going to be malnurishe—

A hacking cough suddenly cut those thoughts short. She leaned over the sink, the coughing growing more painful by the second.  
She started to feel something in her throat, but was too busy catching her breath to see what it was.

The hybrid weakly opened the faucet and let whatever she had coughed up be washed away.  
Her eyes widened when she just barely caught sight of blood and...flower petals? Why the fuck would she cough up flower petals of all things?

Demencia shook her head, she knew her diet was stranger than the average human, but she didn’t remember eating any plants. Not to mention that instead of nausea, the flower made her feel as if she couldn’t breathe....

“DEMENCIA!!!” Flug banged on the door, “I DID NOT GIVE UP THESE PLAUSIBLE EXPERIMENTS AND TEST SUBJECTS JUST SO YOU COULD RUN OFF AND GAG!”

Dem already felt another painful cough coming on, but she quickly held it back best she could.  
“R-right!” She stumbled to the door and weakly opened it.

A certain bagged scientist was glaring at her, “Honestly sometimes I wonder why Jefe hasn’t tossed you out onto the streets yet”

She held back a flinch at that comment, not quite sure why the idea of being on the streets bothered her so much...she was practically feral for fuck’s sake!

At least she was.

Flug kicked over the bag of corpse meat he brung her before going back to the lab silently.

The hybrid looked down at it, suddenly feeling another wave of nausea.

She was going to have to find something else to eat.

—————————

Demencia never thought she’d say this, but goddamn she was grateful for how kind 5.0.5 was.

“Baw!” The bear placed down a small meal in front of her.

It was nothing special, just some vegetables and cooked meat.

Dem looked at it curiously, when was the last time she saw or tasted food like this?  
She was about to use her hands when a large blue paw offered her a fork.

She took it with hesitation, squeaking as she fumbled with it some.

Taking a deep breath, the hybrid cautiously picked up a bit of cucumber with the utensil. She was acting almost like a scared cat.

5.0.5 watched intently, and admittedly, with a bit of pity as she finally took a bite.

Demencia’s pupils dilated, “Why didn’t you tell me I was missing out on this, Fives?” She looked over to him gleefully before eating up the rest.

“Bwa!” The bear smiled and offered her more, only to be surprised when she denied it.

“I’m cool with half a plate, big guy” She reassured him.  
Getting up, Dem quickly hugged 5.0.5 and sent him a look afterwards.  
“Tell anyone about this and I’m going right back to putting spiders in your plushies” She warned.

The bear laughed heartily and nodded. At this point, she felt like a silly auntie to him.

Demencia sighed in relief at that and was about to leave when she suddenly started coughing again.

“Aroo?!” 5.0.5’s eyes widened as he watched her double over, hacking up blood and what looked like golden flowers.  
“BWAR!!!”

When it finally stopped, she panted and caught her breath again.  
“Dammit...” She hissed.  
However she too was taken back when she saw what she coughed up. Again.

5.0.5 knelt down and gently patted her back, looking at the flowers for a moment before growing more concerned.  
“Bwa...”

Dem looked at him in confusion as he got up and left for a moment before returning with a book.

The bear pointed to the flower petal and then to a page in the book.

Demencia quirked a brow before looking over and reading.

Her heart nearly stopped.

‘The Hanahaki disease is a fictional illness created in Japan. It is a result of unrequited love, to which the victim begins to cough frequently. This is due to flowers blooming in the lungs, and they are often hacked up along with said coughing. Common symptoms patients suffer from are dizziness, breathlessness, and obviously common coughing.  
The flower petals that appear from the person often represent how they feel about this unrequited love.  
The only way to cure this disease is to create an antidote and perform surgery’

“This doesn’t make any sense...” Dem spoke weakly, “It says the disease is fictional”

5.0.5 frowned for a moment before placing his paw on Demencia’s side, where Black Hat had slashed at her.

That made the hybrid pause, Black Hat was, quite literally, evil incarnate. His entire being was made up of nothing more than darkness and nightmares...nightmares she’s seen him bring to life with barely a lift of his finger.  
If the poison he formed on his claws had gotten inside her...  
“Oh god...” Dem put her head in her hands.

5.0.5 frowned, turning the pages and pointing to the same golden flower she had coughed up. Which apparently, was a marigold.

It symbolized pain.

Demencia shook her head before forcing herself to stand up.  
She quickly grabbed the book and glanced over to the bear next to her.  
“We need to make that antidote...and find someone to perform the surgery”

“Bwar???” 5.0.5 tilted his head.

“....Black Hat and your dad both would rather hire a new assassin than save my life” The hybrid huffed, “Trust me, I would know”

5.0.5 pouted, it was going to be difficult to collect the ingredients and make the antidote, let alone find a professional surgeon that’s willing to save a villain.  
“Aroo?” He made another questioning noise, as if to ask what the plan was.

Dem was about to open her mouth to explain when she suddenly shuddered, her gaze going to the dozens of Black Hat portraits surrounding them.

He wasn’t called the ‘All-knowing creature’ for nothing after all.

She made a ‘shhh’ motion before grabbing a piece of paper.  
The hybrid quickly wrote a few things down before handing it to 5.0.5, who quickly nodded in response.

This better work...

——————

The smell of hair dye filled the bathroom, broken scissors on the ground.

Honestly, Demencia really shouldn’t have been surprised when she found that her hair was indestructible. It explained a lot, really.

So she resorted to the only thing she could.

Getting out of the tub, the hybrid glanced in the mirror and seemed satisfied.

Her hair was cherry red now, hiding any bit of green.

Dem sighed and shook her head, a change of hair color wasn’t going to keep everyone from recognizing her.

There was a light, rhythmic scratch at the door.

Demencia smiled, knowing that code. She peeked out, and sure enough, there was 5.0.5, holding out a pair of contacts.  
She carefully took them, giving the bear a few gentle head pets.  
“Did you get that other thing too?”

He nodded, taking out a serum he swiped from the lab.

Dem gave a nod of approval before carefully putting in the contacts.  
Her vision wasn’t affected, but her eye color sure was.  
Once placed in, it now appeared as if she had two identical, hazel eyes.

The hybrid hummed before putting on a black hoodie and jean shorts.  
She tied up and stuffed the majority of her hair down the hoodie, squirming a little.

5.0.5 watched her with a tilt of his head.

Demencia frowned as she looked back in the mirror. There were a few locks of hair showing out of the hoodie, which was fine, but people could still recognize her facial features...  
Biting her lip, the girl began to tap her foot in thought.

She suddenly lit up and took out a mouth and nose mask, a cute design of an animal nose and smile on it.

After slipping it on, Dem put on some matching sneakers and picked up a duffel bag.  
She gave a nod to 5.0.5 to drink the serum.

The bear blinked a few times in surprise before shrugging and taking a sip.

In a matter of seconds, he suddenly felt...small.  
He looked down at his paws and made a surprised noise when he was picked up and placed in the bag.

“You’re a cub again!” Demencia cooed, “Cause, ya know, can’t sneak around with a *giant* bear. That’s just asking for death”

5.0.5 laughed and nodded, actually excited to be like this again.

Dem peaked out, looking down the hall. Usually when it got late, Flug would pass out for about an hour before getting up and rushing to put her in her cell.

When the hybrid heard no sounds of machinery or chemical reactions, she immediately cloaked herself. The duffel bag and everything inside it becoming invisible as well. It was an ability that came with the mutated DNA, she supposed.

Holding the bag close, Demencia walked on the ceiling, praying that Black Hat hadn’t decided to wake up and scold Flug.  
The eldritch would see her regardless of her invisibility.

The hatobots were a little easier to get past, after all, they were used to strange noises in the manor, especially when they were caused by her.

Dem finally let go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when she reached the door.  
She pulled out a rock from one of her pockets and tossed it in the other direction.

All the hatbots turned to the source of the noise, unknowingly getting away from Demencia as they chased after the rock.

The hybrid grinned, beyond proud of herself before slipping outside.

She remained cloaked, rushing over to one of the fake houses by the manor.

“Bwa...?” 5.0.5 poked his head out of the bag.

Dem rolled her eyes as she got into one of the Organization’s aircrafts, grabbing a few welding materials.

She was quick to melt off her tracker, even if she was a bit off put by the heat so close to her skin.

When the metal was finally off her ankle, the hybrid picked up her duffel bag and left the house prop.  
It would be more difficult for the others to figure out where she was if she didn’t take much.

Unfortunately, that meant she had to be faster and sneakier.

Demencia found herself remaining cloaked as she ran down the streets, quickly avoiding anyone and anything that came near.

She had to get to the docks before sunrise.

Black Hat could sense the tiniest bit of natural light and up he was.

The hybrid groaned as she remembered that fact, still racing until she felt the essence of the ocean and saw the sight of several boats nearby.

They were all mostly supply barges, which was honestly perfect.

Dem never let herself be shown as she snuck aboard, making sure any creaking noise the boat made would be blamed on the crew and the luggage they had.

Quickly sneaking below deck and behind several crates, Demencia sighed in relief as she finally became visible again.  
She panted a bit, that had taken up some energy. With the current state she was in, that wasn’t exactly wise.  
She made a mental note to only use her invisibility when absolutely necessary and glanced over in surprise when she felt a bear cub rest his head on her leg.

The boat started to head out to sea.

She can only hope it would be fast enough.


	5. What He Desires Most

Black Hat fixed up his tie, frowning a bit to himself. 

The eldritch had long since claimed he felt no romantic desire, no positive, caring emotions. Lust on the other hand, was something he had no shame in hiding. He was the Lord Black Hat after all! A being as perfect as himself was meant to be desired, just as he was meant to be pleased.

He looked over to a nervous but determined Flug.  
“Do realize that this is MY manor. Any mistake, any slip up, any tiny little travesty and I *will* know”

Flug quickly nodded, saluting his boss.  
“I won’t let you down, jefe!”

“Let’s hope you won’t, doctor” Black Hat left the room.  
His movements were elegant and perfect in every sense. Simple and smooth, despite his sharp look.

The eldritch reappeared in a much smaller mansion. It was still elegant by all means, but it wasn’t up to par to what Black Hat owned.

“Lord Black Hat, sir” A woman ran up to him, bowing to show her respect. “We’ve lined up your favorites for your appointment today”

“Excellent. I expect nothing less, Nova” He hummed, his snake tongue flicking out. 

The woman, now clarified to be Nova, led him to a different room.

It was filled with lush, high class furniture, several women and a few men lay sprawled on them.

Some were from this dimension, some from others. It was quite amusing to him, and hey, so long as he got a kick out of it, he had no complaints

Now, Black Hat could give less of a shit of who he fucked so long as his body was satisfied. This time however, as he looked among the prostitutes he found himself conflicted.

“Is there something wrong my lord?” Nova asked nervously.

The eldritch glowered, ”Find me a different one” He demanded, hissing a bit.

Nova jumped back a bit, “A...anyone you have in mind, sir?”

“Should there be?” He growled lowly, his patience was being tested.

The woman quickly ran off, trying to find something that wouldn’t get her killed.

Nova knew full well he could stay here as long as he wished. Even with her being in charge of this business, there was no doubt he was in control.

She pressed her thumb to a fingerprint scanner, and the doors opened.

Inside was what seemed to be an unidentifiable creature.

It was a simple floating mass of shadows, a reptilian eye floating in the middle of it all.  
The blue sclera was sharp and blinding.

Nova tried to shove away her fear, picking up the tube the creature was contained in.  
It didn’t seem to struggle as she headed right on back to Black Hat.

“This?” The eldritch grimaced, he knew damn well what it was and he didn’t like what it implied in the slightest.

“I...I wasn’t sure what you wanted my lord, so I got this” Nova quickly bowed a bit, holding up the tube to him.

He snarled before snatching it, “All of you, leave”

Both the prostitutes and their boss rushed out, not wanting to be torn a new one.

Black Hat looked back down at the tube, glaring at the creature inside.  
“My greatest desire....tch...what rubbish”  
It was true he had high standards, but otherwise was willing to bed anyone that could give him a well deserved time as well as their soul.

This, on the other hand, meant he was desiring someone in particular.  
He refused to believe such a thing.  
Black Hat desired no one. They desired him. Worshipped him. Why should he yearn for someone else?

Slowly, the eldritch opened the lid and the creature slid out.

It shifted and changed, transforming into the greatest desire of the being that stood before it.

Black Hat’s breath suddenly hitched when he saw just who it became.

“Hatti?” A perfect replica of Demencia blinked a bit in surprise.

The eldritch took a step back in disbelief, “You?!”

“Why didn’t you listen to me?! All I wanted was a bed to sleep in!” Dem seemed to be just as upset as when he last saw her.  
“You don’t care about my desires...”

He paused at that, his gaze remaining predatory.  
“Then what is it you desire most?”

Demencia averted her eyes, placing a hand over her heart. 

It was a wordless response but Black Hat understood.  
He seemed to actually consider this for a moment. It was only going to be once, and it wasn’t even the real hybrid. Yes. Once he was finished whatever this meant would fade.

He smirked before his face broke into a hungry grin.

“What are you-?!” Demencia was ready to fight when she suddenly felt her heart stop for a moment.

Black Hat’s long, flexible tongue slowly stroked up her neck.  
“Hush my dear, talking back to your master is a crime worthy of the upmost torture~”

“Black H-H...” Dem whimpered as she felt him start to kiss and suck her flesh.

He licked a spot he found particularly tasteful and carefully bit down with his sharp fangs and teeth.

“EEP-!” She squeaked, her face growing warm.  
Before Demencia could make any more needy sounds, a tentacle manifested from the shadows. It acted as a gag, covering her mouth.

“Don’t. Speak.” He growled lowly, a purr emitting from him. The eldritch grabbed her ponytail and yanked it back.  
“If you speak your punishment will be more agonizing” Black Hat scowled, “Is that understood?”

The hybrid gave a quick nod.

“Good~” He moved the tentacle away from her mouth, pulling her in for a overwhelmingly passionate kiss. His claws ran through her hair, and he couldn’t help but admit that she looked, sounded and felt oh so pleasant.

When the eldritch separated from her, his visible eye seemed to glow with lust. Her lips were bruised and a bit swollen, it was an adorable sight to him~

A chain leash formed, Demencia on the end of it. He smirked and tugged at it a bit harshly and proceeded to use his claws and fangs to tear her clothes to shreds.  
Black Hat stopped however, when he noticed the strange expression on her face. It looked like...concern?

He was aware that the creature could not only micmic the appearance and actions of whomever it had transformed into, but also could mimic the desire’s feelings and memories perfectly. Their abilities? Not to the full potential. Even if the real Demencia wasn’t technically experiencing this, nor will she remember, this was how she would truly respond to these actions.

“What is it?” Black Hat asked flatly. He wasn’t one for showing empathy, the fact that he stopped to ask was shocking on it’s own.

“I’m....scared” Dem admitted.

“Of?”

“It’s just-Ever since a few days ago I’ve been remembering things...” The hybrid looked ashamed.

The tentacles keeping her in place eased up, almost as if trying to comfort her.

“I knew someone....and I thought they loved me” Demencia took in a shaky breath, “They only used me”

Black Hat stayed still, as if trying to process what she was saying.  
“How do you wish for me to respond then?”

Dem placed a hand on his cheek, a pleading look on her face.  
“Don’t be like them...” She spoke, barely above a whisper. 

“I’ll-take that into consideration” The eldritch frowned, still unsure of how to respond.  
Why should he care? She was just another pawn to him.

The creature suddenly began to speak differently, to coincide with his current thoughts.  
“She’s slipping from your grasp”  
They frowned, still in Demencia’s form.

The comment made Black Hat remember this wasn’t the real one. This creature had no emotions of it’s own and was far from the true Demencia. He bared his fangs, growling in frustration.  
“SILENCE!” The grip on them suddenly became harsh  
“I CAME HERE TO BE PLEASED, NOT TO BE SUBMITTED TO SUCH BLASPHEMY!”

The creature went silent, giving a nod before going back to Demencia’s formerly eager character  
“Of course, handsome”

“All this means nothing” He hissed, “It is but my yearning to punish her for daring to speak back to me...” Black Hat grew angrier by the second, “It was unfortunate my anger towards her had to plague my lust”

With that, he dove forward, ravishing the hybrid looking creature.

When Nova returned, she took note of the dead, spasming creature on the floor.

It’s eye was lifeless.

She sighed, “There goes my greatest product...”

————

Black Hat easily slipped through the shadows, manifesting in his office.  
He looked and acted as if nothing had happened.

Screams rang out and Flug appeared in the usual gruesome fashion. He took a moment to breathe once he was back in one piece. How he kept surviving that, he didn’t know. But the scientist had a feeling it had to do with Black Hat’s abilities

“I have a client waiting for me” The eldritch spoke before suddenly appearing right in front of Flug in the most horrifying form imaginable.  
“SO WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY DEMENCIA IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?!”

Flug yelped and jumped back, “Sir, I’m...I’m not sure! I’ve looked everywhere! She’s not in the vents or in the lab, or-“

“Was she put in her cell last night?” Black Hat narrowed his eyes, his voice disoriented and rage-induced.

The scientist suddenly felt his heart drop. He had fallen asleep and assumed the hatbots would put her away.

Black Hat didn’t have to ask to know what had happened.  
“Find her. NOW!!!”

“Yes Lord Black Hat, sir!” Flug tried to run out in his panic but found himself dismissed the same way he had been summoned.

Black Hat grimaced, “Idiots...”


	6. Musings And New Residents

Flug was lucky to even be alive.

But hell, he didn’t realize it was possible for the eldritch to be any more short tempered than he already was.

The scientist tried to open up interviews to replace the hybrid, or at least get some extra help in the manor.  
Thankfully he managed to grab them four new employees, but it didn’t take off as much of his workload as he would’ve liked.

He could barely keep his eyes open, working day in and day out nonstop trying to find Demencia. His frustration was growing.

To make matters worse, any attempts to get the hybrid’s signal had failed, all security footage leading to dead ends in regards to clues.

If she really had run away, this was a surprising display of her cleverness.

Even so, Flug prayed that wasn’t the case. After all, 505 was gone too, wasn’t he? He was sure his son would never just get up and leave him.

The scientist glanced over to the pile of plushies that were now getting dusty.

Would he?

He sighed, glancing around for a moment before hesitantly taking off his paper bag.

Fresh air.

He breathed it in, just that alone felt rejuvenating.

Flug was quick to put the mask back on, going over to what looked like a rather large, unfinished project.  
“This has to track down that stupid gecko...” He grumbled to himself, placing a drop of blood onto what appeared to be a scanner.

A female automated voice came from the machine.  
‘DNA recovered. Subject established. Marianne Ember Cerise. Alias; Demencia’

Flug sighed in relief, it seemed to be working so far.  
“Computer, begin search on the subject. Scan the whole planet, go further if you have to”  
He frowned, “I know my Pachoncito is with her...”

‘Beginning scan process’

A transparent screen hovered midair, displaying a loading screen.

The scientist groaned at that, already getting impatient.

He remained in the lab for about thirty minutes more before it managed one percent completion.

“....I’m going to die” Flug let his face hit the control panel is his exhaustion and frustration.  
He sighed and stood up, maybe, just maybe if Black Hat was too busy with his current client, he could grab some food and find a way to wake himself up.

The lab doors closed.

The loading screen began to glitch, sparks flying from where Flug hit his head.

‘Processing interdimensional scan’ The machine began to flicker, ‘Closest DNA match; Anne Viperae Rosewood. Alias; Lunacy’

————

Demencia groaned as she rubbed her head. Lately she had been getting frequent dizzy spells.  
“God if any heroes recognize me.....” The hybrid shuddered, she was in no condition to battle.

“Aroo?” 505 poked his head out of her duffel bag.

Dem frowned, “Maybe I don’t have to get help from a scientist-this shit is magic based right? I can go visit a witch or something”

“Baw!” The bear cub cheered and nodded.

Demencia sighed and pulled out four small objects. They floated into the air and formed a screen listing all the witches in Black Hat Organization, all young and lacking in experience  
“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.....”

——

Cecilia looked at Demencia in surprise, “You’re sick? And you want me to help?”

“Yeah” The hybrid rubbed her arm, knowing the witch could easily refuse

“I thought your head scientist could handle anything” Ceci frowned, “Is he not available?”

Dem shrugged, “Something like that. And I think we both know Black Hat isn’t exactly the healer type”

“Alright then-come in” The witch led her inside, “What exactly are you dealing with?”

Before Demencia could answer, 505 took a paper from her duffel bag and presented it to Cecilia.

Ceci froze for a moment, “The Hanahaki Disease? I thought it was near to impossible to get that”

“I thought so too” Dem mumbled bitterly, noting how the cause of her ailment had been something she had experienced for what was probably her whole life.

The witch sighed, “Alright. I’ll have to conjure up the most potent cure possible if we want to try to rid you of this”

“Thanks” Demencia’s tone was lacking emotion, but she forced it to show a bit of gratitude

Cecilia hummed in response as she went to get everything she needed

Dem felt herself beginning to cough up more petals, this time it felt even more painful than before

505 suddenly let out sounds of alarm.

“Ugh...what-?” The hybrid looked down, only to be greeted by now glowing marigold petals

“Aroo-!” 505 whimpered, taking note of a few black thorns

Demencia sighed, this was only getting worse.

—-

“Alright miss Rose, I’ll have to warn you my experiments can cause a pretty big mess” Flug hummed, “You’re sure you can handle it?”

“I’ll be alright, thank you doctor” The newly appointed maid gave a little bow

The scientist sighed a bit in relief, turning to the other two, “Persephone, or uh-Red Vendetta, you’ll have to take Demencia’s place as an assassin. Once she returns she’ll be your extra help”

“I see” The women in front him furrowed her brows in a bit of thought before glancing over to her sister, “Just remember what we agreed to” She gently placed a finger all to closely to his chin, having him look at her, “With your intellect I’m sure you can work something out for Dot? I’d be eternally grateful~” Persephone smiled, looking at the scientist with half-lidded eyes

Flug gulped as he felt a bit of warmth rush to his face, “Y-yes of course” He quickly shook it off, “Miss Dot, you’ll be in charge of the battle clothing for villains. Practicality is important so this will be a huge benefit for all of us”

Dot beamed and nodded quickly.

“Now- Mimi?” The scientist turned to another girl, dressed in a formal manner, “I’ll need some help in regards to appointments, clients and orders, it’ll help with progress on my projects”

Mimi nodded, “I’ll do my best”

Black Hat watched from the shadows, less than pleased with these developments. Normally most of his employees lived somewhere away from his domain, in poorer conditions. But obviously there were some now needed in the manor

The eldritch snarled as he slithered back to his office, “Why can’t I see her...?” He growled. Normally, thanks to his omnipresence, no one could escape his sight. He knew all.  
But this time it was different

Black Hat unsheathed his claws in his frustration, trying to focus on looking for Demencia

Demencia

That bright fire in her eyes, lively voice, one of the strongest souls he’s ever seen...

“ARGH!” He hissed as he began to destroy anything near him, this wasn’t supposed to happen. This shouldn’t happen. He was evil and darkness incarnate! Created from the beginning of all existence, his prime purpose is to enjoy suffering and destruction!

The only time Black Hat had considered himself ever having created something was using the darkness to form everything, to shift the light....that had caused the chain of events that formed the multiverse, all it’s realms and realities-existence itself. Light was too sparse to to against him after all, it can and will eventually die out

But Demencia

She was different.

After all, even the strongest and brightest light will eventually flicker and die out. And yet she was the only one that ever seemed to contradict that, having a strange light that wasn’t of complete purity, but of passion

The eldritch remembered the first time he came face to face with her

She was frightened, the look in her eyes showed that she clearly knew she couldn’t fight him  
But there was this fire

Black Hat could sense it.

Right where most humans would completely tremble and beg for their life, Demencia remained firm  
And more alive than she had ever been even to the face of darkness

He saw potential and erased her memories, bringing her to Flug to mutate her into an assassin

He furrowed his brows in thought, he had plenty of cults, all that had been training to serve him and only him.  
Demencia didn’t even know about Black Hat up until he suddenly decided to take her. Likely on a pure, odd impulse, he assumed.

The eldritch knew the mix of memory erasure and experimentation would fuck up her mind considerably, so when she suddenly became so attracted to him, he was less than surprised

Though he had to admit he wasn’t expecting her to be as crazy for him as she was, especially as she caused so many disasters.

Black Hat had considered hypnotizing her, to be able to punish her and have her remain completely devoted

He was really beginning to wonder why he hadn’t done that to begin with

—

Flug returned to the lab with a light hum and a sigh of relief, “That should he-EAAAH!” He suddenly lost the grip on his notes

On the ground was an unconscious girl, red ponytail, green bangs, and her clothing appeared to be more mature and viper themed

The scientist tried to process what he was seeing before the computer’s AI spoke up

‘Process completed. Interdimensional counterpart retrieved’


End file.
